


I'll Stand With You

by darthfar



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthfar/pseuds/darthfar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I believe in you," said Enjolras.</p><p>Art treat for the Les Mis Trick or Treat 2014 exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Stand With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [estelraca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelraca/gifts).



> Les Mis Trick or Treat 2014: Treat for [EstelRaca](http://estelraca.tumblr.com).
> 
>   **Prompt: Enjolras/Grantaire, fulfilling dreams/R finally living up to potential.**
> 
> An AU setting in which both Enjolras and Grantaire both survive the barricades, and Grantaire actively joins Enjolras in continuing the work the Amis had started. Inspired by EstelRaca's fics "[Lingering Visions](http://archiveofourown.org/works/845289)" and ["Forward, One Step at a Time](http://archiveofourown.org/works/715559)."


End file.
